1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of apparatus and techniques for forming pleats in material. The invention is particularly adapted for forming uniform pleats in drapery material especially in connection with the fabrication of drapery swags and cascades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,215 of the herein inventor which is thought to be the closest prior art. The prior art patent is a machine for producing pleats in drapery material. The machine of the patent is one for use in the fabrication of swags or cascades and in this respect fulfills the need that exists for machines for reducing the hand operations presently required in the fabrication of these items.